cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kona Harper
"Goodbye Ahsoka, you are the only reason I keep going. "Kona, please don't die! I need you...." "I'm sorry, but my brother and many of my friends are gone. Now it is my time to go. I'll always love you..." -Kona to Ahsoka, right before his death on Felucia Begingame Kona X. Harper was born on the planet Mandalore when his parents, Zola and Edge, were on vacation. It was unknown how Kona came into existence. He had a mother and father, but the two did no fondling. Kona was always an outcast. But a great one at that. Kona became a General of the Republic, a Jedi Knight, a Bounty Hunter, and a Sith lord before leaving the plane of existence. Family Kona was the second to last child birthed by Zola and Edge. Kona was born on the third rotation of the moon, Concordia, in 39 BBY. His brother, Crix, was born five years before him, while his brother Ryle, was born nineteen rotations before him. Emma, his only sister, was born three years before him. Kona never felt like he belonged in his family. He always tried to fit in, but it never worked. Kona's final brother, Xendor, was born in 19 BBY. During 22 BBY, Kona met Nicola Exoblast. They instantly fell in love and had four kids. But sadly, during the execution of Order 66, Nicola was shot forty-five times in head by Captain Neyo. One of Kona's sons, Sokkone, was killed when Count Dooku exploded his head with Force Lightning. The Jedi Order Kona was picked up on Mandalore by Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. Unduli took Kona to the temple where he met many good friends. He trained as a Jedi from 37 BBY to 23 BBY. Kona left the Order because he soon realized that the Jedi were keeping this War from ending. Kona packed up his things and turned in his saber to Master Yoda. As the council watched him leave the Temple forever, Kona was excited to start his new beginning... Sith Lord During 22 BBY, Kona was found by Count Dooku. The Count decided to take in Kona as his apprentice, but Kona had to leave his family. Kona quickly became a Sith Lord, and then Dooku decided he was too powerful, and that Kona had to be exterminated. Dooku tried as hard as he could, but Kona escaped. For three years, Kona was exiled from society. No contact with his family. Nothing. Just alone in the Underworld. Kona's finally On a romantic fishing trip with his new husband (a male mutt named lucky he found on the street and fell in love with) an unseen freak even happend! a shark fliped out of the water and ate lucky! and when kona dove in the water to save his true love his clothes snaged on a sunked tree limb. and he could no get air! as he was trying to pull his snagged clothes off to get free a HUGE METEOR fell from the sky and landed right on kona harper. there was one person who attended the funerel. his loving mother zola edgesaber who cared verry much for her son........ im not zola writing this btw LOL Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters